


Three in a Bed

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass had Nora first.  But he doesn't mind sharing with Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in a Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/gifts).



It was rare that Bass made a find before Miles. Especially when that find was a woman. Miles had an eye for all things beautiful and he could honey a woman into his bed before she had time to blink. But just this once, Bass had beaten him to the punch.

Nora was beautiful. Not Miles' usual type, which was probably why Bass had gotten to her first, but still stunning. Warm brown skin, silky black hair and eyes a man could easily get lost in. She was a fighter too. Never took anything for granted and damn good at finding people. That was what made her such a good bounty hunter. And it was the reason Bass gave everyone for bringing her to the Republic. But within the month everyone knew they were sleeping together.

Miles had to admit he was jealous when he saw the two constantly at each other's side. The way they were so in sync was something Miles thought he had a monopoly on with Bass. So of course his first thought was to break them up. He didn't even think it would be that hard. Just seduce Nora into his bed and then let Bass find out on his own. Miles knew Bass would always pick Miles over anyone else. They were brothers after all.

He didn't count on Nora being loyal. It wasn't really something he was used to. Except from Bass of course but that was different. They had known each other forever. But for a woman barely out of her teens that had only been with Bass for a little less than a year to say that she wasn't going to leap into another man's bed was not something Miles was used to. But then Miles was more used to easy lays rather than committed relationships.

But Miles was nothing if not flexible. And it wasn't like he and Bass hadn't gone a round or two before. IF anyone thought there weren't gays in the military they were stupid as hell. Maybe they weren't all strictly gay but when you were overseas like that it was either the guys in your outfit or whores. And Miles wasn't too fond of having it hurt when he peed.

Which was how he found himself in Bass' oversized bed with Nora next to him and Bass next to her. Nora rolled onto her side with a sleepy smile. "Is this where you ask which one of you is better?" she teased.

Miles gave her a lazy smile. "Would you answer me if I did?"

"Nope." She giggled which was the most refreshing sound Miles had heard in awhile. Nora finished her roll until was on her stomach which allowed Miles to trail his fingers over her back. "So is this what you and Bass do? Pick up women and then bang them at the same time to make it seem less gay?"

Miles laughed. "Actually, you're the first."

"Am I now?"

"You are," Bass replied, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. "Congratulations, Miss Clayton. You're the first person to have us both fawning over you at the same time."

Nora smiled as she kissed him. "I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

Bass gave her a warm, loving smile. "You didn't," he assured her. "Miles is always too loud."

"Am not," Miles snapped. "And you aren't technically the first, Nora."

Bass looked up at Miles, slightly worried. "But the first doesn't count," he said hesitantly, making it sound more like a question.

The smile Miles gave warmed them both to their very toes. "Not anymore," he agreed.

Nora grinned at them both. "Hm, the first person to seduce the President and the Commanding General of the Republic? I could get used to that title."

"The title doesn't come free you know," Miles told her kissing her shoulder.

"It doesn't?" she teased.

"Oh no," Bass agreed. "You'll have to work."

"Long hours," Miles added.

"Very strenuous," Bass nodded.

"Ooh, sounds very labor intensive," Nora giggled as both men continued their assault.

"Definitely labor intensive," Miles agreed.

Bass finally kissed her on the mouth. "If you're lucky we might let you leave the bed once a day."

"Or a week," Miles countered.

"Maybe never," Bass laughed.

"Somehow I think I can handle that," Nora told them. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. "Take me boys!"


End file.
